


Qué bueno que es leer

by F__kingFreak



Series: Benditas Coincidencias [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bucky maldice mucho, Bucky tiene 22 y está en la universidad, Bucky tiene tendencia a divagar, Creo que ya lo he puesto todo, Dirty Talk, Hay una especie de crossover con otra de mis historias, M/M, Pero esa otra historia no está publicada, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut de una forma que no os esperáis, Writer Steve Rogers, Y también tiene muchos diálogos internos, no sé que más poner, pero solo un poco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F__kingFreak/pseuds/F__kingFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De acuerdo. Esto ha sido jodidamente raro, pero divertido. Es decir, ¿a cuánta gente puede pasarle algo como esto en una biblioteca medio vacía? (Bueno, miento, la biblioteca está más bien vacía; apenas somos siete personas, ocho si contamos a la bibliotecaria). Este extraño intercambio de miradas ha hecho que sienta más curiosidad por el chico que puede escribir escenas de sexo como si estuviera escribiendo sobre el proceso de fabricación de los tampones. </p><p> </p><p>O, un AU en el que Bucky va a la biblioteca con la intención de estudiar pero en su lugar, se encuentra con un rubio que no deja de teclear con furia en su portátil. Todo se va un poco a la mierda cuando Bucky decide echarle un vistazo a lo que estaba escribiendo mientras el chico se va a por un libro. Aunque puede que las cosas terminen mejor de lo que Bucky espera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba paseando por los confines de Tumblr cuando me encontré con un blog en el que se publican argumentos de dominio público, por así decirlo, y vi uno en concreto que me llamó la atención. Y me dije: ¿por qué no? Así que, aquí está: 4000 palabras que surgen como fruto de una tarde de aburrimiento.  
> (Pido perdón por adelantado si el smut no es muy bueno. Han pasado años desde la última vez y estoy algo desentrenada ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯).  
> Ahora es cuando te digo que me voy y te dejo leer a gusto ;)

Tengo serios deseos de matar a alguien. Concretamente, al rubio que está sentado en la mesa de enfrente y no deja de hacer ese irritante y fuerte sonido al teclear. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no puede teclear como una persona normal? ¿No sabe que en una biblioteca no se puede hacer ruido? Como siga golpeando las teclas con tanta fuerza terminará rompiendo alguna.

En serio, lleva hora y media tecleando casi sin parar, mirando la pantalla fijamente con el ceño fruncido y haciendo que me sea imposible concentrarme en mis apuntes. Parece ser otro universitario más que se apresura a terminar cualquier trabajo urgente a última hora. De verdad que me gustaría levantarme y pedirle que sea más silencioso pero, y repito, esto es una biblioteca. Aunque lo enfrentaría con gusto si estuviéramos fuera, no puedo iniciar una pelea aquí. Molestaría a los demás y me arriesgaría a que me prohibieran la entrada de por vida.

Bueno, cabe la (gran) posibilidad de que él me venciera a mí, ya sabes, con sus enormes brazos y su corpulencia no le resultaría muy difícil derribarme. Pero aún así, estoy seguro de que en algún punto lograría tenerlo contra las cuerdas.

En ese momento me recuerdo a mí mismo que he venido aquí a estudiar y no a divagar porque mañana tendré un examen sobre la América del siglo XIX muy importante y que me tiene de los nervios. Vuelvo a hundir la cabeza en mis libros y apuntes, tratando de concentrarme en lo que estoy leyendo, subrayando ideas y todo eso, pero lo único que consigo oír es ese infernal sonido.

Ahora que lo pienso, el rubio ese no es la única persona a la que quiero matar. En un primer lugar, que yo esté así es culpa de Natasha. Si no hubiera insistido tanto en que pasara el fin de semana en casa de mi madre para que ella y Clint pudieran estar solos, esto no estaría pasando. Ojalá se les rompa el condón.

Y tampoco es como si pudiera concentrarme en casa de mi madre porque al parecer, mis hermanas han decidido que ahora que yo estoy en casa, lo mejor que pueden hacer es ser más irritantes que nunca. No me malinterpretes, me encantan los niños, de verdad, me gustaría tener tres o cuatro en un futuro si pudiera, pero no puedes ni imaginarte lo molesto que es intentar concentrarte en algo cuando constantemente hay lloros, gritos, risas y música a un volumen tan alto que no es ni medio normal (aunque yo hace unos años también hacía eso último para mostrar mi «rebeldía»). Y ahora estoy aquí, intentando estudiar en un sitio inusualmente vacío para estas fechas en el que se supone que el silencio es lo esencial mientras un cretino teclea en su portátil con la fuerza y furia de mil titanes.

De repente, el sonido que me lleva molestando durante las últimas casi dos horas cesa. Al levantar la cabeza, veo que el _rubiales_ se está levantando de la mesa y empieza a caminar hacia aquí.

¿Qué?

Es decir, ¿qué? ¿Por qué se está acercando? Mierda, ¿no se habrá dado cuenta de que le he estado lanzando dagas con la mirada, verdad?

Bueno, qué más da, eso significa que por fin podré hacer que deje de ser tan molesto. O también puede que termine con moratones y heridas nuevas. Oh joder, como mi madre se entere de que sigo metiéndome en peleas me va a caer una buena. No es que le tenga miedo a mi madre, soy un adulto de 22 años ―bueno, aún me quedan unos meses para cumplirlos― independiente y que sabe cuidar de sí mismo, pero, digamos que no me gusta hacerla enfadar.

Oh, ya viene, aquí está, va a decirme cualquier frase de _jock_ imbécil para empezar una pelea y...

Está pasando de largo. Ni siquiera me ha mirado.

_Oh. Pues vale._

Sin poder evitarlo, mi mirada viaja hasta su portátil. Es negro, no tiene ninguna manzanita en él acompañada por un café de Starbucks ― _genial, al menos no es un hipster pretencioso_ ― y sin darme cuenta, me encuentro preguntándome qué será lo que estará escribiendo para teclear de esa forma. Enseguida me golpeo mentalmente, discutiendo conmigo mismo porque ya había concluído antes que seguramente sería un trabajo de clase, pero, ¿y si no lo era? ¿Y si estaba discutiendo con alguien? ¿Y si lo que estaban discutiendo era cómo deshacerse de gente molesta que no hace más que meterse en asuntos ajenos porque era un capo de la droga? Últimamente, los medios se habían llenado del caso de una red de narcotráfico en la que se sospechaba que varios cientos de personas estaban implicadas.

No, espera, para. Me estoy volviendo demasiado paranoico sin ninguna explicación. El chaval seguramente sea tan normal como cualquier otro. Lo único que tengo que hacer es volver a mis apuntes y estudiar.

Aún así...

¿Podía echarle un vistazo a lo que estaba escribiendo, no? Mientras no se enterara, no pasaría nada. Como dice el dicho: ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Aunque tampoco estoy muy seguro de que sea totalmente adecuado para esta situación.

No, no, no, no. No puedo hacer eso, sería invadir su privacidad o algo por el estilo. Estoy seguro de que podría ser incluso un delito. Pero ahora me ha picado la curiosidad y tengo tantas ganas de verlo. Espera, ¿no dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato?

_Sí, pero el gato al menos murió sabiendo._

Ugh, ¡a la mierda!

Me levanto y me muevo con rapidez hasta su mesa, deslizándome en su asiento y asegurándome de que nadie me ha visto. _Nop_ , todos están demasiado ocupados estudiando, cosa que yo debería estar haciendo. _Auch_.

El chico no se ha molestado ni en cerrar el archivo de word en el que estaba escribiendo, lo cual es una suerte para mí y la última señal que necesitaba para disipar mis dudas sobre leerlo o no.

_«Me tenía acorralado contra la pared, con las manos en alto para impedir que me tocara e inclinado hacia adelante de forma que mi culo quedara en el aire, a su total disposición para que hiciera con él lo que quisiera. El agua fría que no dejaba de caer nos golpeaba y humedecía, creando un gran contraste de temperatura con nuestros cuerpos mientras sus manos estaban por todos lados y al mismo tiempo, evitaban los lugares en las que más las necesitaba._

_Con cada embestida, lo sentía hundirse más profundo en mi interior, moviéndose con dureza y rozando a veces ese punto que me volvía loco. El muy capullo sabía perfectamente donde estaba, pero disfrutaba torturándome de esta forma. Es increíble cómo lo que había comenzado como una pelea terminó con mi rendición por mucho que me costara admitirlo._

― _Mírate, gimiendo sin parar, apretándome tan fuerte y tomándome tan bien. Eres una perra necesitada, ¿verdad?_ ― _preguntó contra mi cuello, golpeando mi próstata en ese mismo momento y haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco por el placer mientras soltaba un gemido que jamás pensé que podría salir de mi boca_ ― _. Respóndeme_ ― _e_ _xigió antes de morderme el hombro con fuerza y embestir de la misma forma._

― _¡Sí!_ ― _exclamé, boqueando después en búsqueda de aire y rogándole por que fuera más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo._

― _¿Qué crees que pensaría tu novia si te viera así? Siendo tan_ hetero _, rogando desesperado por una polla que te folle bien._ ― _Otro gemido terriblemente obsceno salió de mi boca y sin poder evitarlo, apreté a Harry aún más, empujándome contra sus caderas_ ―. _Eres tan sucio,_ Principito... _Seguro que te encantaría que aparecieran los guardias para verte así, siendo follado y comportándote como toda una puta solo para mí._

― _Sí, sí..._ ― _murmuré sin ser del todo consciente de lo que decía al no poder centrarme en nada que no fuera la sensación de sus caderas embistiéndome de la manera correcta, aumentando la velocidad mientras perseguía su propio orgasmo y yo enredaba los dedos en su pelo, al borde del clímax._

_Sabiendo que le gustaría, tiré con fuerza de sus rizos, sacándole un gemido gutural que me hizo gemir a mí también antes de que atacara mi boca con la suya y-_

_Mierda,_ está saliendo de las estanterías.

Me pongo en pie y me muevo lo más rápido que puedo ―que no es mucho― hasta donde había estado sentado un rato atrás. ¿Que por qué digo eso? Fácil. Correr con una erección entre las piernas no es precisamente sencillo. Sí, vale, tengo una pequeña ―bastante grande, en realidad― debilidad por que me hablen sucio durante el sexo y estoy seguro de que eso era una de las cosas más calientes que jamás he leído. Que el chico no hubiera apartado la vista del libro que estaba sosteniendo en la mano mientras se acercaba a su mesa es un total alivio por el que no sabía a quién agradecer.

Bueno, ahora solo me queda averiguar si el chico publicará eso en algún lado y dónde lo hará para... Espera, ¿qué? ¡No! Nunca me he interesado por la literatura erótica y ni de coña pienso hacerlo ahora. Será mejor que vuelva a seguir estudiando ahora que el rubio ese ya no teclea con tanta fuerza.

Tras leer la misma frase más de siete veces y no enterarme de nada me doy por vencido. ¿Cómo es posible que solo por haber leído unos míseros párrafos estuviera así? Y para colmo, mi pene ha decidido permanecer levantado porque sí.

_No es el momento, imbécil. Que hayas pasado un tiempo sin recibir verdadera atención no significa que tengas que levantarte por cualquier cosa._

...

¿Qué coño hago hablando con mi pene? Esto se ha vuelto demasiado. ¡Estúpida Nat, estúpido rubio y estúpida escena de sexo duro y caliente! Vengo con la intención de estudiar y lo único que consigo es perder el tiempo y una jodida erección que no quiere bajar.

Lo que me lleva a pensar, ¿cómo es que ese chico logra mantener la compostura mientras escribe algo así? Porque si yo estoy como estoy solo por leer un poco, él que está escribiendo la escena completa y se la habrá tenido que imaginar con todo lujo de detalles... Me pregunto en qué contexto estaría pasando todo eso. Es decir, está claro que pareja no son y que el pasivo está en el armario o algo por el estilo. Pero, ¿y lo demás? ¿Qué historia habrá detrás de todo eso?

_¡Joder, deja de pensar en ello!_

Miro hacia abajo y suspiro, viendo que mi erección sigue sin bajar del todo y lamentándome por no poder levantarme e irme de una vez. Sin darme cuenta, me encuentro observando al rubio otra vez. Tiene el pelo corto y aunque no lo veo muy bien, apostaría a que sus ojos son claros. También tiene patillas y una nariz un poco grande para su cara pero que extrañamente, le queda bien. ¿Cómo puede un universitario tener una pinta como esa cuando los semestrales están en pleno apogeo? Yo todo lo que veo en la facultad es a montones de gente ojerosa, estresada, con un humor de perros y sin tiempo para arreglarse porque su única preocupación es aprobar el semestre.

Espera, ¿cómo sé yo que es un universitario? A lo mejor es modelo o algo, porque está... Uff, ¡cómo está!

_Te estás desviando del tema, Buck. Se supone que tienes que estudiar._

Oh, sí, cierto. Estudiar. Eso... ¡Ugh! Soy más que capaz de sacar un notable alto como mínimo. _¡Que le den al exámen!_ Puede que me haya bajado la calentura de antes, pero ahora siento curiosidad por sentir esos gruesos labios y ver si son tan suaves como imagino.

_¡Pfft, como si fueras a probarlos!_

¡Shh, calla! Soñar es gratis.

_No como tu carrera. ¡Estudia, coño!_

¡Esa boca! Y no me des órdenes.

_Primero: no tengo boca; segundo: soy tu conciencia, puedo darte todas las órdenes que quiera; y tercero: tú te pasas el día diciendo palabrotas._

Me siento tentado a hacer burla, pero luego recuerdo que sigo en la biblioteca y que me ganaría miradas demasiado raras de la gente que está aquí si hiciera eso, así que me limito a seguir observando al rubio y a hacerme preguntas sobre él. Al principio son cosas normales como «¿Cuál será su nombre?» o «¿Seguirá escribiendo la misma escena?» para luego terminar preguntándome si lo que leí es alguna especie de reflejo de su vida sexual. ¡Ughh! En serio, la abstinencia es mala. Tened sexo cada dos por tres. Es sano, estaréis haciendo ejercicio y os evitaréis estar con una calentura constante.

¿Cómo de malo es que me apetezca pasar de todo y salir a buscar algo de sexo esta noche?

_Si lo que quieres es echar a perder todos estos años de trabajo y acabar viviendo bajo un puente..._

¿No te dije yo que te callaras?

_Estoy en tu mente, es culpa tuya que no puedas controlarme._

Lo que tú digas...

Mierda. El rubio está mirando. ¿No me digas que he estado mirándolo todo este rato? Bueno, me aprovecharé de esto.

Pongo en marcha mis métodos de seducción (no me miréis así, todos tenéis los vuestros y lo sabéis) y le doy una sonrisa de lado mientras apoyo la cabeza en mis dedos índice, corazón y pulgar. Parece que funciona, porque él me devuelve la sonrisa y... Oh. Dios. Mío.

Es una sonrisa normal, de esas en las que se enseñan los dientes y son súper naturales pero, ¡joder! Un gesto tan simple como ese ha hecho que se le ilumine el rostro completo y creo que el muy cabrón es consciente de la reacción que esa sonrisa ha provocado en mí, porque ahora sonríe aún más y tengo la impresión de que sus ojos brillan con algo que no logro identificar.

Lentamente, paso la lengua por mi labio inferior y le echo un vistazo a las partes visibles de su cuerpo antes de volver a mirarlo a los ojos. Él me sostiene la mirada y desde ahí, parece que nos metemos en una absurda competición para ver quien de los dos aparta antes la mirada. Él no tarda mucho en poner una mueca y yo pongo otra aún más rara, logrando que se ría un poco antes de que vuelva a poner una expresión seria.

_¿Con que esas tenemos, eh?_

Arrugo la nariz y enseguida él la arruga también. Creo que resulta ser un gesto involuntario, porque enseguida frunce el ceño. Lo imito y casi de inmediato, él levanta una ceja a lo que yo le respondo moviendo las mías en un extraño baile que le hace sonreír otra vez. Luego, volvemos a mantenernos la mirada con una seriedad casi exagerada hasta que después de un minuto, los dos nos echamos a reír a carcajadas.

Con eso logramos ganarnos un ruidoso «¡Shh!» por parte de la bibliotecaria y las pocas personas que nos rodean. Cuando vuelvo a mirar al chico rubio, no puedo evitar guiñarle un ojo y al momento, él está negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa en la boca antes de seguir escribiendo.

De acuerdo. Esto ha sido jodidamente raro, pero divertido. Es decir, ¿a cuántas personas puede pasarles algo como esto en una biblioteca medio vacía? (Bueno, miento, la biblioteca está más bien vacía; apenas somos siete personas, ocho si contamos a la bibliotecaria). Este extraño intercambio de miradas ha hecho que sienta más curiosidad por el chico que puede escribir escenas de sexo como si estuviera escribiendo sobre el proceso de fabricación de los tampones. Sí, has leído bien. Tampones. ¿Qué? Llevo viviendo con un montón de mujeres toda mi vida. Os sorprendería lo que uno puede llegar a aprender sobre _boy bands_ , ropa, maquillaje y demás productos.

Cuando algo más tarde oigo el sonido de una silla deslizándose contra el suelo, veo que el rubio ha vuelto a levantarse, pero en vez de pasar por mi izquierda para ir a la hilera de estanterías que tengo detrás, rodea las mesas y se va por la derecha a las estanterías de esa zona. El muy bastardo lo está haciendo a propósito, sabe que lo estoy mirando y estoy casi seguro de que él me está mirando a mí por el rabillo del ojo mientras sonríe con una pizca de arrogancia.

Lo sigo con los ojos hasta que desaparece entre los libros y sin pensármelo dos veces, vuelvo a sentarme en su sitio para seguir leyendo lo que sea que esté escribiendo ahora. También es posible que una parte de mi ruegue por que no sea la continuación de la escena de antes mientras que la otra estaría más que contenta de ver cómo sigue.

De nuevo, el archivo de word está abierto y no tardo nada en comenzar a leer.

 _«Aquel era uno de esos extraños días en los que parecía que todo el mundo estaba de buen humor, como si no recordaran nuestra condición de_ Rosas Muertas, _el asqueroso agujero en el que estábamos metidos, ni todo lo que nos obligaban a hacer. Era... Agradable, por así decirlo._

_Los chicos estaban enfrascados en otra de sus absurdas conversaciones, peleando a veces de forma amistosa, riendo y siendo tan molestos y ruidosos como siempre. Y vale, sí, yo estaba siendo molesto y ruidoso con ellos, aunque en ese mismo instante, estaban discutiendo mi razón para no haberme duchado a la hora._

― _Chicos, chicos, relajaos_ ― _nos calmó Niall, gesticulando con las manos y mirándonos a todos los que estábamos en la mesa antes de seguir hablando. Yo ya sabía que diría alguna gilipollez_ ―. _Está claro que nuestro juez ha tenido mucha acción últimamente_ ― _dijo moviendo las cejas, mirándome y refiriéndose a mí antes de echarse a reír con los demás._

― _Yo al menos puedo decir que tengo sexo a menudo..._ ― _afirmé, removiendo la comida de mi plato con el tenedor._

_Las exclamaciones de los demás al escuchar mi respuesta no se hicieron de esperar. Tampoco tuve que buscar mucho para encontrar a Harry en la otra punta de la mesa, negando con diversión y una pequeña sonrisa por mis palabras. Creo que en ese momento yo también me olvidé de que no éramos li-_

―¿Disfrutando de la lectura?

Me sobresalto y pego un salto en el sitio al oír ese barítono hablándome en voz baja. Mirando a mi izquierda, veo que el chico rubio está agachado de modo que su cabeza ha quedado casi a la misma altura que la mía y con los ojos puestos en mí. Unos ojos que, por cierto, son malditamente azules y preciosos.

―Ah, yo... ¿Perdón? ―digo con una mueca que al parecer, le hace gracia. Él mueve una de las sillas de al lado y se sienta en ella, mirándome como si estuviera disfrutando de esto.

_Mamón..._

―No has respondido a mi pregunta ―dice después de unos segundos en los que no ha dejado de mirarme, sorprendiéndome.

―Bueno, pues... No está mal. ―Él sonríe de lado. En serio, ¿por qué tiene que poner esa cara de bastardo sabelotodo?

―¿No está mal? Cualquiera lo diría viendo cómo esta es la segunda vez que vienes a leerlo.

Vale. Eso no me lo esperaba.

―¿Qué?

―Te vi sentándote aquí antes ―me responde, sonriendo aún más después de echarle un vistazo nada sutil a mi entrepierna, dándome a entender que también se enteró de lo de mi erección.

―¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? Te has pasado casi dos horas maltratando a tu pobre teclado. Es normal que quisiera ver por qué no hacías más que desconcentrarme.

Él vuelve a levantar una ceja y mientras, sonríe ―otra vez; este chico sonríe mucho―, mirándome como si fuera todo un fenómeno. Aunque bueno, no me extraña. No es por ser vanidoso, pero me miro al espejo todos los días y sé que no soy ningún orco de Mordor.

_Claaro, por eso llevas un mes sin sexo._

Paso de ti.

_Te repito, estoy en tu mente. Puedes hacer conmigo lo que te dé la gana._

...

_Pues vale. Ignórame todo lo que quieras._

―Pues eres el único que se ha quejado.

―También soy el único que no puede estudiar ni en su casa.

―Eso tú no lo sabes.

Miro al suelo, sonriendo y mordiéndome la lengua para evitar decir alguna tontería de la que luego pueda arrepentirme. Cuando vuelvo a levantar la vista, me encuentro con que el rubio no ha dejado de mirarme con esa estúpida sonrisa suya en la cara. Sonrisa que me gustaría besar aunque estoy empezando a pensar que eso no tiene mucho sentido.

―Me estás dejando sin palabras cuando normalmente soy yo el que le hace eso a los demás ―admito sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y sacándole una carcajada parecida a la de antes. De nuevo, la gente nos manda callar.

―Terminarán echándonos ―susurra acercándose a mí. Yo me encojo de hombros.

―No es como si pudiera seguir estudiando ahora que he leído eso.

―¿Te ha gustado tanto como para no poder dejar de pensar en ello? ―pregunta, levantando una ceja al mismo tiempo que sonríe (es la segunda vez que hace eso y aunque me pone de los nervios, se ve malditamente bien) e inclina la cabeza a un lado.

―Hombre, me provocó una erección, así que...

Él empieza a reírse con lo que parece un toque de incredulidad y me limito a sonreír. ¿Es demasiado pronto para pensar en lo mucho que me gusta su sonrisa?

―No me esperaba que fueras a admitirlo ―niega, visiblemente divertido.

―Yo tampoco esperaba encontrarme con alguien escribiendo una escena de sexo en la biblioteca como si nada, pero oye, aquí estoy.

―Eres increíble ―dice, negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa _otra vez._ Este chico necesita aprender nuevas expresiones faciales.

Hablando de expresiones, ¿qué caras pondrá en la ca-

―Gracias, tú tampoco estás mal. ―Vale. ¿He dicho yo eso? _Síp_ , definitivamente lo he dicho. Ahora me interrumpo a mí mismo. _Genial._

―¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? ―pregunta, esta vez, levantando las dos cejas.

― _Duh_ , ¿no es obvio? Es decir, quieras o no, me has provocado una erección. Está en la misma lista que coquetear conmigo. Aunque no estemos siguiendo el orden. ¿Quieres saltarte los demás pasos y llegar al final?

Dios, ahora mismo tiene una sonrisa enorme en la cara y me está mirando con la misma mirada que uno pone cuando ve a un niño extremadamente tierno. Espera, ¿cree que soy tierno?

_Awww, ¡cómo se nota que no te conoce!_

Te sigo ignorando...

_Acabas de hablarme._

...

―Depende. ¿ _Qué_ es ese final?

Oh joder, no me lo puedo creer, ¿de verdad estoy ligando en una biblioteca? O sea, ¿qué coño hago ligando en una biblioteca?

―Oh, ya sabes, lo normal ―digo, moviendo la mano como si fuera a decir lo más normal del mundo―. Tú y yo f-

Y su teléfono me interrumpe con un extraño tono de notificación. La gente ya ni se molesta en mandarnos callar y sin embargo, yo me quedo ahí, a mitad de frase mientras él le echa un vistazo a la pantalla de su móvil antes de mirarme otra vez con una cara que ya lo dice todo.

―Lo siento, tengo que irme ―se disculpa, moviendo la mano con la que sostiene el teléfono.

―Claro. Por supuesto ―murmuro para mí algo decepcionado ―un poco, _muy poquito_ , de verdad. ¡Para qué habré hablado! Si es que soy gafe.

―Por cierto, me llamo Steve ―se presenta en un susurro y con una pequeña sonrisa sincera, acercándose a mí una última vez después de haber recogido sus cosas. (O él es muy rápido, o yo me he pasado mucho rato ensimismado).

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y respondo con un simple: ―Bucky ―a la vez que separo los dedos pulgar, índice y corazón de mi cabeza para extender la mano al lado de esta.

―Eres un idiota, pero ha sido un placer conocerte.

―Y tú eres un mamón. Pero me has hecho pasar un buen rato, así que te lo perdono. ―Los dos nos reímos, algo más en silencio esta vez aunque eso no evita que nos ganemos ciertas miradas de los que están alrededor. No me ha importado lo que pensaran en ningún momento de la tarde y es obvio que tampoco me importa ahora.

Después de eso, él sale de la biblioteca y yo lo veo irse antes de levantarme y recoger mis cosas. Guay. Vengo a estudiar y todo lo que consigo es una erección y echarme unas risas junto a un rubio buenorro con acento de Brooklyn.

_Mierda._

Se me olvidó pedirle su número de teléfono.


	2. Qué malo que es marchar

Antes de nada, quiero pedir perdón no sólo por haberos hecho esperar tanto tiempo, sino también por si alguien pensó que esto era un capítulo. Pero, antes de que decidáis iros de aquí, os diré que _sí_ que he publicado la segunda parte de _Qué bueno que es leer._ De hecho, lo acabo de hacer. Se llama  _Qué malo que es marchar_ y figura como segunda parte de esta serie,  _Benditas Coincidencias_ , aunque también podéis encontrarla en mi perfil. La sinopsis es esta:

—Permíteme recordar cuándo la última vez que vi a alguien escribiendo una escena porno en la biblioteca.  
—¿Alguna vez piensas olvidarte de eso?  
—Lo dudo. Ese recuerdo permanecerá bien guardado en lo más profundo de mi corazón para toda la eternidad 

O, un AU en el que Bucky, durante el mes del orgullo, va a una manifestación pacífica en defensa de los derechos de la LGBT+ con su hermana Becca y se ve obligado a huir de ahí con un extraño. Qué pena que tenga que huir de ahí con un mamón.

 

Dicho esto, creo que os merecéis una explicación. Jamás tuve la intención de dejar que esto se alargara tanto, pero supongo que mis estudios y mi vida personal en general se metieron entre medias. No os diré que no tuve tiempo para escribir, eso sería mentira. Sí que he escrito en estos meses. De hecho, tengo como 7 u 8 borradores distintos para esta segunda parte y varios de ellos han sido escritos y reescritos más de una vez. (Y también tengo varias ideas para un futuro próximo que involucran tanto a estos dos como a otros fandoms). No tengo ni idea de por qué me ha costado tanto escribir algo para este par de idiotas que me gustara de verdad, porque sí, finalmente y después de tantos intentos, lo que he publicado es lo único que me ha gustado. Supongo que soy demasiado exigente y perfeccionista. 

Lo digo al final de _Qué malo es marchar_ y lo digo aquí: ya sé cómo continuaré el hilo argumental de esta historia. Es más, sabía cómo quería hacer la tercera parte desde el momento en el que escribí  _Qué bueno que es leer_ así que si tenemos suerte, no habrá que esperar tanto a que mi jodido cerebro se decida a publicar. De todos modos, tampoco puedo prometer nada, no quiero haceros esa putada  _otra vez_. 

Si has leído hasta aquí, déjame darte las gracias y decirte que eres genial ;)

Una vez más, lo siento.

F.Freak xX

**Author's Note:**

> Entonces... ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Te ha gustado? Sea cuál sea tu opinión, me gustaría poder leerla en la sección de comentarios :D (sobre el smut también. Necesito saber qué es lo que debo mejorar en ese tipo de cosas)  
> Debo decir, que el que los personajes de lo que Steve estaba escribiendo tuvieran esos nombres no es ninguna coincidencia (por si no lo habías notado). Lo cierto es que son escenas de una historia que tengo entre manos y que por ahora, no pienso publicar hasta dentro de un tiempo.  
> Tan solo me queda añadir que si veo que esto gusta y recibo buenas respuestas, seguiré con el hilo de la historia. Si no... Se quedará tal y como está, supongo.  
> EDITADO 13/09/2016: quiero decir que sí que va a haber continuación. Se trata de otro OS que forma parte de la misma serie que este y que publicaré lo antes posible. Gracias por leer :) xX


End file.
